grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate McReary
=Kate McReary= *Edit **History Kate McReary (Born April 30 1980) is a 28-year old potential love interest of Grand Theft Auto IV protagonist Niko Bellic. She is the sister of Patrick, Francis, Gerald and Derrick McReary, and the daughter and youngest child of Maureen and an unnamed father. She works at the community center in Dukes. At first, Packie tells Niko to stay away from her, but later encourages Niko to go out with Kate. She holds traditional values, and according to Patrick, "she won't put out". Despite this, the player is still given the option to try and join Kate inside. According to Patrick, Kate witnessed several bloody fights between her brothers; seeing Gerry beating Francis was a traumatic childhood experience for her (she was in therapy for quite a while). Over time she has apparently become accustomed to living close to violent crime, liking Niko despite disapproving of his lifestyle. In extreme contrast to all his sons, Mr. McReary had an excellent relationship with Kate and was pretty much never angry at her. She plays a pivotal role at the end of GTA IV's story. Datinghttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kate_McReary&action=edit&section=1Edit Kate is a bit more complicated to date than the other girlfriends. She prefers Niko to wear clothing from Modo. Her activities are also limited as well, seeing as how she does not like to go bowling, or see a show at both Perestroika and Split Sides. As stated before, no matter how many times you try to "try your luck" at the end of a date, the player will never be invited inside because she only considers Niko to be a friend. Kate's conversations with Niko, after getting her drunk, will eventually reveal that she knew that her father was molesting her brothers. She doesn't explicitly state the her father was a child molester but she does cry that she knew what he was doing to her brothers. One may deduce at first that she knew their father was beating the boys however once Packie reveals that their father molested both him and Gerry one can conclude she knew her father was molesting her brothers but kept quiet since her father did not molest her. She thinks her brothers' bad and illegal behaviors are a means to rebel against their father. Unlike some other girlfriends, Kate does not have a special ability which can be unlocked. She sleeps from midnight to 8am. Cars Kate likes: *Habanero *Comet *Rebla *Patriot *Cavalcade FXT *Manana *Huntley Sport *Sultan *Dilettante *Sabre GT Restaurants/bars Kate likes: *69th Street Diner or any other diner. *Burger Shot *Cluckin' Bell *Drusilla's *Steinway Beer Garden *Comrades Bar *Lucky Winkles *Jerkov's Bar Venues Kate dislikes: *Pool *Bowling *Show Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kate_McReary&action=edit&section=2Edit GTA IV *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Undertaker *Payback (Voice) *One Last Thing (Voice) *If the Price is Right (Voice, Deal) *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Killed, Revenge) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Voice, Deal) Endingshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kate_McReary&action=edit&section=3Edit ---- http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/4/4a/Exclamation_mark.gif Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details are in the text which follows.---- Kate's ultimate fate depends on Niko's decision to either do the deal or exact revenge. *If the "Deal" option is chosen, Kate berates Niko for doing the deal, and does not attend the wedding. After Niko kills Dimitri to avenge Roman, Kate calls him, telling him that she heard of his cousin's death, and will be there for him. *If "Revenge" is chosen, she is killed by Jimmy Pegorino (who was aiming for Niko) at Roman's wedding. Later, after Niko has killed Pegorino, Roman says that he and Mallorie are expecting a baby and if it's a girl she will be named after Kate. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kate_McReary&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/b/b7/KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpgConcept art for Kate McReary.Added by Bluesboyjr*Unlike her brothers, Kate has never committed a crime or misdemeanor. This idea is reinforced through the main missions and dating side missions dialogue, as well as not having a record in the LCPD Database. *Kate's favourite radio station is The Vibe 98.8. *During Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Revenge) is the only time Kate will respond positively to clothing from Perseus. *If the revenge ending is chosen, she may still contact the player due to a glitch. She shows up as an unknown caller and cannot be called back. *Like most characters in the game, Kate will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is white, with swirls of light green on the sides.